


[Podfic] Unkissed Kisses and Songs Never Sung by Femmequixotic

by takola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sit silently in the shadows, staring at the tiny, pulsing ball of light that tells me my Harry's still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unkissed Kisses and Songs Never Sung by Femmequixotic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unkissed Kisses and Songs Never Sung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218910) by [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme). 



****

**Links to Audio Format:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?cm3yzddsydal7z7) (79.4MB) | [m4b (40.35)](http://www.mediafire.com/?1jrid2wlv8znf8n)

;


End file.
